Complicated
by Sprinkless
Summary: Things have been getting Complicated between Kin and Kim. Something's up and Kin wants to know what's going on and the reason behind of the pain and drama they're both causing. Based on the Song "Complicated" By YourFavoriteMartian


GrojFic  
Pairing: KinXKim  
Song: Complicated  
Artist: YFM  
Genre: Romance  
Rated: K/K+  
Got The Idea When: washed dishes xD  
*Does not own Grojband or song xP*  
Complicated  
Kin POV:  
Lately I feel like Kim is messing with me. She's been acting different towards me with others around. When we first started she was nice, not rude, cared about me... But then again we hid it from others. Until one day I told Kon because well, he's my twin brother I usually tell him everything. That and It kinda slipped out of my mouth when he asked me a certain question.

#Flashback  
"Hey bro, who you texting?", asked Kon. "Someone", said Kin without looking from his phone. "C'mon bro just tell me!", Kon not wanting to guess.  
"Why would you want to know?", snapped Kin. "Because you kept texting that same person for like a week straight!", yelled Kon.  
"You really want to know?."  
"Yes please!. Your taking for to long!"

"Did I say something wrong?"  
"Uhh no your grammar surprised me"  
"Ohhh... Now tell me?"  
"Ok! If it will get you off my back!"  
"Uhh I'm not on yo-"  
"It's a figure of speech." Snapped Kin.  
"Ohh.."  
"Well, I've been texting... Kim"  
"WHY?" Yelled Kon.  
Thinking about what good reason to fool him with, he ended up saying,"Because I like t-" "YOU LIKE HER?!", Interrupted Kon.  
Stuttering nervously,"u-uhh y-yes...?"  
"Why?", asked Kon.  
"I have my reasons. Now you must promise you won't tell anyone or else!"  
"Or else what?"  
"I'll be angry!"  
Wide-eyed Kon said "o-oh okay. Uhhhm I guess I'll be in the kitchen now", as he walked slowly out of the room".  
#Flashback Done

Kon managed to keep his mouth shut for about 2 and a half months. Surprisingly. But there had been a few times where he almost did. But then there was a time he did. And that was 3 weeks ago, when Kim started acting differently.

#Another Flashback  
After band practice, Corey suggested to eat at Belchi's since they were all starving.  
"Yah that sounds fine to me", said Laney.  
"Yah me too \(^.^)/", shouted Kon.  
"Great! How about you Kin?", asked Corey.  
Kin realizing that he needed to come up with an excuse to go see Kim. So he decided on saying,"Uh no thanks guys  
I'm not very hungry hehe", scratching behind his neck. Corey literally not taking the excuse,"What's wrong? You love going to Belchi's with us. Did we do something wrong?".  
"No it's just because he's going to see his girlfriend Kim from The Newmens.", said Kon. Everybody was staring at Kon. Realizing what he said he covered his mouth. "WHAT?!" Yelled the three. "Oops.. Did I say that?..", Kon said quietly. "Ohh Nooooo. I heard it from Excalibur... YES YOU SAID THAT!", sarcastically yelled Kin.  
"Kin is that true?..", asked Laney and Corey.  
"Uhh well uh yes.. Yes it is.," confessed Kin.  
"When did it all start?", asked Laney.  
"About.. (Mumbles)"-Kin  
"What?"  
"Almost 3 months.."  
"What? Why didn't you tell us earlier?", asked Corey.  
"'Cause.. *sigh* Because I thought you guys would be disappointed or mad and tell me to quit the band", Kin said with sadness in his eyes.  
"Kin, we would never do any of that stuff. If you liked her and your going out with her then it's okay as long as you tell us", comforted Laney. Expecting something different, Kin couldn't help but smile. "You gonna go to her?", asked Corey. "Don't wanna keep her waiting right?." Followed by a wink from Corey.  
"Haha yah thanks guys. You are awesome".  
#Another Flashback Over.

My awesome best friends were/are okay with it but I guess... I don't know. The things she's done..

When we're with her friends she would be rude, hurt my feelings, make me feel worthless, and sometimes pretend we're dating. Maybe it's because she doesn't want them to know. But...  
But by the time we're alone or when she calls/texts me, she tells me sorry but doesn't give an explanation on why she acted that way, and she tells me she loves me then by morning she says she "hates" me. I don't know what going on. It's making me want to give up. But every time ... Every time that happens, making me cry then apologizing makes me love her more. She's making it so complicated..

**To Be Continued**..

*First Story cx Tell Me Whatcha Think And What I Should Add.

Thanks For Coming Out Everyone!


End file.
